Spoiled Daddy
by Selena Jung
Summary: [YunJae Twoshoot] Kim Jaejoong, tiga puluh tahun. Memiliki kekasih yang usianya lebih muda sepuluh tahun darinya, dan sangat manja! Part 2 Update! TAMAT! Warning: MPREG! Older!Jaejoong-Childish!Yunho
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiled Daddy**

**Part 1**

© Selena

**YunJae**

* * *

><p>"Jaejoongie~~! Aku datang~" Bariton itu terdengar riang seperti biasa tapi Jaejoong tak pernah membalas sama riangnya.<p>

"Dasar bocah itu, tak pernah mau memanggilku _hyung_! Ck, dia bahkan tak pernah menganggapku lebih tua darinya!"

Pemilik suara bariton itu adalah kekasih Jaejoong. Usianya lebih muda sepuluh tahun dari dirinya dan hubungan mereka sudah berjalan nyaris satu tahun. Jaejoong sendiri tak mengerti kenapa pada akhirnya dia memilih untuk menerima cinta pemuda yang masih kuliah itu. Mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja di pesta ulang tahun perusahaan yang dinaunginya, Yunho datang bersama ayahnya sebagai rekan bisnis. Dan sejak saat itu, Yunho tak berhenti mengejar-kejar dirinya.

Tapi Jaejoong tak munafik bahwa di umurnya yang (terlalu) matang ini, tiga puluh tahun, dia mulai begitu membutuhkan belaian kasih sayang dan pelampiasan nafsu tanpa bisa menahannya lagi. Jadi, kemungkinan besar, Jung Yunho –kekasih mudanya itu hanya ia jadikan sebagai pemuas dahaganya saja. Karena bicara soal cinta, Jaejoong **sama sekali tidak** merasakan hal itu kepada Yunho. Tidak, atau **belum** menyadari ya?

Tapi dia sangat menyukai Yunho, menyukai bagaiman Yunho memberinya perhatian, menyukai bagaimana Yunho menyentuhnya, juag ketika Yunho mengurung dirinya di antara tubuh besar nan seksi berbalut kulit coklat layaknya boneka Ken milik pemuda itu. Yunho selalu bisa membuat dirinya mendambakannya. Bocah yang sangat berbakat dalam mengendalikan gairah seksualnya yang terkadang begitu besar. _What a pervert old man_!

Mata besarnya memandang jengah ke arah Yunho, kesal karena aura lelaki muda itu nampak bersinar-sinar dan menarik perhatian orang-orang sekitar. Yunho memang laki-laki yang sangat tampan dan berkarisma, sehingga dimanapun ia akan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Sayang sekali orang-orang itu tidak tahu bahwa Yunho hanyalah seorang bayi besar, masih seringkali bersikap kekanakan dan manja. Tapi meski begitu, pemuda itu sangat terampil dalam urusan ranjang.

Ironis.

"Maaf ya, aku terlambat." ujar lelaki muda itu sambil terngah-engah. Saat ini mereka sedang di depan gedung apartemen Jaejoong, Jaejoong bermaksud mengajak Yunho ke apartemennya untuk urusan… ehem, kalian tahulah. Akhir-akhir ini hasrat seksualnya sedang meninggi, mungkin karena minggu ini adalah jadwal kesuburan bulanannya. Jangan salahkan Tuhan bila Jaejoong ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang _Male Pregnant_. Dia harus menggunakan 'pengaman' kalau tak mau kebobolan, karena pil pencegah kehamilan tidak akan mempan terhadapnya karena ia tidak mengalami siklus peluruhan sel telur yang tidak dibuahi atau yang disebut menstruasi itu loh. Dokter bilang sel telur miliknya berbeda dengan sel telur milik wanita namun sama-sama bisa dibuahi. (ngaco banget ini mah -_-v)

"Iya, iya. Sudahlah, ayo cepat." Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho dan membawanya ke dalam apartemen dengan segera. Tubuhnya memanas hanya karena bersentuhan dengan kekasih mudanya itu. _Damn_! _He's totally horny_!

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Jaejoong duduk di atas perut Yunho sambil mencopoti satu per satu kancing kemeja Yunho yang tengah terlentang pasrah di atas ranjang. Ia tidak mengerti dengan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba mendorongnya ke ranjang dan langsung menindihnya.

"Aissh… Jaejoongie, aku malu!" Yunho bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya sambil menahan tangan Jaejoong yang hendak membuka celana jins yang dipakainya.

"Yaah! Jangan berpura-pura! Kita kan sudah sering melakukannya!" Agak jengkel juga karena Yunho memperlambat waktunya untuk meraih surga dunia.

"Emm… Bukan begitu, Joongie. Kau tidak tahu saja kalau aku selalu saja terkena serangan jantung saat melakukan hal seperti ini denganmu." ungkap Yunho dengan sangat jujur sambil memandang Jaejoong malu.

"Tapi, aku akan dengan senang hati memuaskanmu. Bahkan kalau perlu sampai kau tidak punya daya lagi untuk bangkit dari ranjang." Senyuman malu-malu di wajah Jung muda itu menghilang, berganti dengan sebuah seringaian tampan yang membuat wajah Jaejoong bersemu tiba-tiba. Menurut Jaejoong, Yunho terlihat sangat seksi ketika menyeringai seperti saat ini. Terlebih dengan serangkaian _dirty talk_ yang terasa menggelitik di telinganya. Membuat Jaejoong ingin berteriak mendamba seperti seorang _fangirl_ –err… _boy_. _I mean fanboy_, _sorry._

Bruk!

Yunho mengganti posisi mereka menjadi di atas Jaejoong, mengukung tubuh kekasihnya di antara dua lengan kekarnya. Dan dengan gerakan lambat menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil Jaejoong, membuat lumatan yang seduktif bersama lidahnya yang membelai permukaan benda empuk berwarna merah itu. Jaejoong jatuh terbuai dibuatnya dan tenggelam dalam nikmat yang membuat ia melupakan segala-galanya.

.

.

"Hahh… Hahh…"

Napas Yunho menderu keras sembari terus menusuk lubang Jaejoong dengan tempo yang semakin cepat dan membiarkan Jaejoong mengerang keras dan bebas. Rasa perih dan nikmat bercampur aduk mendera Jaejoong sampai membuatnya menitikan air mata. Suara kecipak yang tercipta dari benturan dua keintiman mereka seolah semakin memanaskan suasana dan membuat Yunho semakin bergairah untuk mencari titik surga milik Jaejoong di dalam sana.

"Yunho… Y-Yun…" racau Jaejoong sambil membawa kepala Yunho ke arah dadanya. Ia ingin merasakan kelembutan bibir Yunho agar memanjakan dadanya.

Dan Yunho menyambutnya dengan baik. Sambil terus memaju-mundurkan kesejatiannya di dalam tubuh Jaejoong, bibirnya meraih puting Jaejoong dan memasukannya ke dalam kulumannya. Menghisapnya kuat, Mengecup-kecup kecil, lalu menggigitinya dan membelainya dengan lidahnya.

"_God_! Yunho… Ermhh…" Akhirnya Yunho berhasil menyentuh titik nikmat milik Jaejoong.

Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong sampai terduduk di pangkuannya kemudian membiarkan Jaejoong 'mengendarainya'. Pria yang usianya lebih tua sepuluh tahun darinya itu terlihat naik-turun di atas tubuh Yunho. Sedang Yunho hanya memandangi kesejatiannya yang timbul tenggelam di dalam lubang Jaejoong sambil meraih milik Jaejoong ke dalam genggamannya.

Jaejoong dapat merasakan Yunho semakin membesar di dalam tubuhnya, pemuda itu sepertinya akan sampai pada klimaksnya. Begitupun dengan miliknya yang dimanjakan oleh jemari Yunho yang panjang dan runcing, jemari favoritnya.

"_Gonna cum_…" bisik Yunho dengan suara berat dan parau yang terdengar seksi di telinganya.

"_M-Me too_ –Ergh…"

Keduanya menggeram keras begitu hasratnya tersampaikan. Jaejoong merasakan penuh dan hangat mengisi perutnya, benih-benih Yunho menyebar dengan sempurna di dalam tubuhnya. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu kokoh Yunho sambil terengah-engah. Sedang Yunho mengelus-elus punggung telanjangnya dengan lembut.

"Kau hebat, Yunho." puji Jaejoong masih sambil terengah-engah. Orgasme bersama Yunho selalu menjadi orgasme terbaik yang pernah ia rasakan.

"Untukmu, Joongie. Hanya untukmu." Yunho mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut di kening Jaejoong.

"Aku mau lagi~" bisik Jaejoong sambil mengetatkan lubangnya menggoda Yunho.

"Arrggh!_ Shit_!" Yunho mengumpat keras ketika kesejatiannya dipijat dengan kuat di dalam lubang Jaejoong. Menghantarkan sensasi nikmat yang membuat Yunho bergairah lagi. Dan akhirnya mereka kembali meneruskan kegiatan panas mereka sampai lelah mendera.

Apa kalian menyadari sesuatu yang dilupakan oleh Jaejoong dan Yunho?

.

.

"ASTAGAA!" Yunho berjengit dalam tidurnya, terkejut ketika Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja berteriak.

"Ada apa, Jaejoongie?" tanya Jung muda itu sambil mengucek matanya. Mata musangnya melirik ke arah jam _waker _di atas meja nakas. Masih pukul dua pagi, Yunho sama sekali belum terlambat ke kampus. Maupun Jaejoong yang harus berangkat bekerja.

"Mm? Tidak… Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bermimpi buruk. Tidurlah lagi." jawab Jaejoong sedikit kikuk sambil mendorong tubuh Yunho agar kembali tidur.

Jaejoong mengelus-elus rambut Yunho sambil menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuk Yunho, seperti seorang ibu yang tengah menidurkan anaknya. Yunho beringsut ke dada Jaejoong, mengecup-kecup dada telanjang Jaejoong, mengulum-kulum puting dadanya, lalu kembali terlelap nyaman.

Merasa yakin Yunho telah pergi ke alam mimpi, Jaejoong melepaskan dekapannya perlahan, lalu duduk di atas ranjang memunguti pakaiannya. Wajahnya nampak gusar ketika ia mengingat sesuatu. Selama sesi bercinta tadi, ia lupa menggunakan pengaman dan Yunho mengeluarkan semuanya di dalam. Kadang ia memang lupa menggunakan pengaman ketika sudah begitu bernafsu untuk melakukannya. Tapi selama ini ia terbebas dari kehamilan, tapi entah kenapa kali ini ia merasa sangat gelisah.

'Aduh… Bagaimana ini?' benaknya.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Sudah menginjak bulan ke empat sejak kejadian 'lupa pengaman' itu terjadi, akhir-akhir ini Jaejoong mengalami penurunan kualitas dalam kesehatannya. Tubuhnya lemas dan tak bertenaga, seringkali pusing dan muntah-muntah. Benar saja, Jaejoong hanya dapat menghela napasnya pasrah ketika mengambil hasil pemeriksaan kesehatannya siang ini.

Positif, ia positif mengandung benih Yunho. Ada sebuah kehidupan di dalam perutnya. Ternyata mengkonsumsi pil pencegah kehamilan pun benar-benar tak mempan. Usahanya untuk menggagalkan kehamilannya tak membuahkan hasil. Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini perutnya seperti bertambah besar. Sangking sibuknya bekerja, ia sampai tak menyadari.

Dan Jaejoong merasa tidak harus memberitahukan hal ini kepada Yunho. Yunho masih terlalu muda, ia tak yakin lelaki itu mampu mengemban tanggung jawab sebesar ini. Lagipula, Jaejoong sendiri enggan bila harus diperistri Jung muda itu.

Yunho masih begitu manja, kekanakan, dan masih bergelayutan di bawah ketiak orang tuanya. Bagaimana mungkin lelaki semacam itu akan memimpin Jaejoong dalam berkeluarga? Dia bahkan masih suka minta disuapi dan ditemani oleh Jaejoong ketika tidur. Menempel di dadanya seperti anak monyet. Bagaimana bisa lelaki semacam itu menjadi seorang suami yang gagah yang bisa menjaga dan melindungi dirinya?

Lagipula Jaejoong tak pernah ada niatan untuk membangun sebuah rumah tangga. Ia memang **tidak ingin menikah dan tidak akan menikah** **sampai kapanpun**. Berkomitmen terasa berat untuk Jaejoong. Apalagi tanpa cinta, paling-paling akhirnya akan bercerai seperti kedua orang tuanya yang menikah karena perjodohan.

"Aku harus mengakhiri segalanya." putus Jaejoong mantab. Ia takkan mempermasalahkan statusnya yang menjadi _single parent_ kelak. Tak ada yang perlu dipusingkan karena kedua orang tuanya membebaskan dirinya dalam menentukan hidup. Tidak, sepertinya lebih tepat dikatakan bahwa orang tuanya tidak terlalu mempedulikan bagaimana Jaejoong menjalani hidupnya. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Yunho menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas kasur lebar miliknya. Bersembunyi di dalam gumpalan selimut dengan wajahnya yang sendu. Tiap kali melihat ponsel, tiap kali pula ia tak mendapatkan apapun yang diharapkannya. Dan semua ini sudah berlangsung dua minggu lamanya. Membuat gairah hidup mudanya meredup dan nafsu makannya menurun drastis.

"Yunnie?" Suara sang ibu memecah keheningan kamar luasnya itu.

"Yunnie? Kau tidak apa-apa, sayang?" Nyonya Jung menepuk gumpalan selimut besar yang berisikan sang putra yang tengah murung.

Srak!

"Ibu!"

Grep!

Yunho langsung menghambur ke pelukan ibunya dan mulai merengek pelan. Menjadi anak satu-satunya membuat Yunho sangat dimanja oleh kedua orang tuanya. Terutama sang ibu yang selalu menganggap Yunho sebagai 'beruang kecil' meski anak lelakinya itu sudah berusia dua puluh tahun.

"Ada apa, beruang kecil? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sedih?" tanya nyonya Jung sambil membelai rambut putranya.

"Sudah dua minggu Joongie tidak menghubungiku, bu! D-Dia bahkan tidak bisa kutemukan di apartemen." ungkap Yunho sembari memanyunkan bibir uniknya.

"Joongie? Siapa itu Joongie?" Selama ini Yunho memang belum pernah mengenalkan Jaejoong kepada ayah dan ibunya, karena kekasih yang lebih tua sepuluh tahun darinya itu memang selalu menolak ketika ia ingin membawanya ke rumah sang orang tua.

"Mm… Joongie itu kekasihku, ibu." jawab Yunho malu-malu.

Sang ibu terlihat terkejut ketika mendengar putra semata wayangnya sudah berani memiliki kekasih. Hal itu membuat nyonya Jung menyadari bahwa anak lelakinya itu ternyata sudah beranjak dewasa.

"Beruang kecil ibu memiliki seorang kekasih?!" Yunho menggaruk kepalanya canggung sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Iya. Makanya, ibu harus berhenti memanggilku beruang kecil karena aku sudah besar sekarang."

"Eih… Anak ibu memang sudah besar rupanya. Apa Joongiemu itu gadis yang cantik?"

"Umh! Joongie sangaaaat cantik. Tapi dia bukan gadis, dia laki-laki. Usianya tiga puluh tahun, tapi masih sangat sangat imut. Hehehe." Senyuman nyonya Jung langsung luntur ketika mendengar anak lelakinya memacari seorang lelaki juga. Bahkan kekasihnya itu lebih tua sepuluh tahun.

"Tapi Joongie lelaki yang ajaib, ibu. Joongie bisa hamil. Buktinya Joongie selalu menyuruhku memakai kondom." aku Yunho polos, sontak membuat nyonya Jung tiba-tiba kehabisan stok oksigen dan matanya melebar.

"_YEOBO_-_YAA_!" jerit nyonya Jung memanggil suaminya.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Jaejoong menatap sisi kosong di sampingnya pagi ini. Biasanya ia akan disapa oleh pemandangan lucu seorang Jung Yunho yang masih tertidur pulas dengan mulut terbuka. Lalu ia akan menjahili Yunho dengan menggelitik hidung lelaki itu sampai lelaki itu terbangun dan memeluk dirinya dengan tubuhnya yang besar dan hangat.

Helaan napas berhembus dari bibirnya yang mungil. Berpikir tentang Yunho membuatnya tak mengerti sama sekali. Sudah terhitung dua minggu sejak dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengindahkan sang Jung muda itu lagi, tapi sepi semakin gemar menyergapnya. Sesuatu bernama rindu benar-benar sudah menggila di dadanya. Bahkan dia bisa melihat bayang-bayang Yunho dimanapun.

Tapi bagaimanapun, sisi keras kepala Jaejoong tak mau mengakui bahwa semua hal aneh yang terjadi pada dirinya itu merupakan wujud dari rasa cinta.

Srak!

Jaejoong bangkit dengan terburu-buru dari ranjangnya, berlari ke arah kamar mandi ketika rasa mual bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya.

"Hoekk… hoekk…"

Setiap kali memikirkan tentang ayah dari janinnya itu, tubuhnya bereaksi. Apa mungkin anaknya ini merindukan ayahnya? Tapi usianya saja baru menginjak empat bulan. Entahlah, Jaejoong sungguh-sungguh buta tentang ilmu kehamilan. (Begitu juga Selena -_-)

"Aku bisa gila!" keluhnya sembari menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Yunho nampak tak berselera memakan _waffle _madu yang biasanya menjadi makanan kegemarannya itu. Memikirkan Jaejoong yang akhir-akhir ini menghilang membuat nafsu makannya pergi entah kemana. Dia sangat sangat merindukan Jaejoong-nya.

Di belakang, nampak sepasang suami istri yang tengah memandang ke arah Yunho. Yang perempuan terlihat mengelus-elus dada sembari menstabilkan napasnya, dan yang lelaki terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Bagaimana ini, _yeobo_?! Yunnie memiliki kekasih seorang laki-laki!" Nyonya Jung nampak begitu heboh mendapati putranya menjalin hubungan dengan seorang lelaki yang usianya bahkan terpaut jauh dengan putranya itu.

"Lelaki yang bisa hamil tak ada bedanya dengan perempuan, sayang."

"Tapi mereka sudah melakukan hal itu!"

"Yunho sudah besar, lagipula mereka memakai pengaman."

"Kau ini! Bagaimana bisa kau setenang ini!?" Nyonya Jung memukul dada tuan Jung dengan kesal. Berpikir, kenapa bisa suaminya bersikap sebiasa ini?

"Lalu aku harus apa? Memisahkan mereka? Memberi si Joongie-Joongie itu uang banyak dan menyuruhnya pergi ke luar negeri? Kau ini terlalu banyak menonton drama, sayang."

"Setidaknya Yunho tidak pergi ke _club_, mabuk-mabukan, memakai narkoba, dan mencumbui pelacur, kan? Sudahlah, seperti tidak pernah muda saja." sambung Tuan Jung pada istrinya.

"Lagipula kelihatannya Yunho kita sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu. Tidak dikabari dua minggu sampai membuatnya lemas. Kau seharusnya menghiburnya." Dalam hati, nyonya Jung membenarkan ucapan suaminya itu. Seharusnya dia menyemangati beruang kecilnya yang sedang dirundung duka itu.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Demi mengikuti saran dokter, Jaejoong pergi ke pasar swalayan untuk membeli susu hamil. Ketika kakinya sampai di sederetan rak susu, dia cukup bingung harus memilih susu yang mana yang baik untuk nutrisi anaknya. Di sampingnya, ada seorang wanita dengan perut besar tengah melihat-lihat susu hamil juga, Jaejoong ingin bertanya pada wanita itu tapi dia sedikit ragu. Namun, pada akhirnya ia beranikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Maaf, Permisi. Kira-kira susu yang bagus untuk usia kandungan empat bulan yang mana, ya?" Wanita itu menoleh ke arah Jaejoong lalu mengulas senyum manis.

"Anak pertama, ya?"

"I-Iya."

"Yang kau pegang itu bagus. Nutrisinya lebih lengkap dari produk yang lain." terang si wanita.

"Oh, begitu ya? Kalau begitu, terima kasih."

"Eh, tunggu."

"_Ye_?"

"Semoga kandunganmu sehat, ya."

"Oh, _ne_. Terima kasih." Setelah itu, si wanita hamil pergi dari rak susu bersama sang suami yang baru saja datang dari rak sebelah.

Beberapa detik kemudian mata Jaejoong membelalak ketika mendapati wanita tadi mengetahui bahwa ia tengah hamil. Kemudian Jaejoong meraba-raba perutnya agak panik, takut jika ukuran perutnya yang sudah sedikit membesar membuat orang lain mengetahui bahwa ia sedang hamil. Tapi ternyata tidak juga, pakaian tebal yang dipakainya cukup menutupi perut buncitnya.

Ayolah, setiap laki-laki pasti memiliki "_pride_", mengandung sejatinya adalah tugas wanita. Akan terasa aneh jika kau yang lelaki, punya barang yang menggantung di antara kedua kaki, dan bisa menghasilkan sperma justru bisa mengandung seorang bayi. Yah, meski seorang_ gay_ sekalipun.

Sret.

"Joongie?" Jaejoong terkesiap mendapati Yunho tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya. Lelaki muda itu memandangnya dengan mata musang yang berbinar-binar.

"Kau kemana saja? Kenapa tidak mengabariku? Aku hampir mati karena merindukanmu, Joongie!" rengek pemuda tinggi di hadapannya itu berlebihan.

Sebuah desiran aneh Jaejoong rasakan dengan jelas di dadanya. Rasa sesak tiba-tiba datang dan membuat emosinya berubah seketika. Senyuman tanpa sadar berkembang di parasnya yang menawan. Gembira yang meletup-letup begitu kental terasa ketika mendapati ayah dari anak yang di kandungnya berada di sini.

"Yunho?" Jemari putihnya meraba permukaan wajah Yunho seakan tak menyangka mendapati Yunho di tempat yang sama dengannya.

.

.

Tadinya, Yunho pergi ke pasar swalayan untuk membeli cemilan-cemilan favoritnya yang sudah habis di rumah. Tapi karena bertemu Jaejoong, ia lebih memilih membatalkannya dan pergi mengikuti Jaejoong ke apartemen.

Tapi Yunho agak bingung dengan sikap Jaejoong. Kali ini, pria cantik yang selalu nampak dewasa itu cenderung bertingkah menggemaskan. Dia juga tak berhenti menempeli tubuh Yunho. dan sesekali merengek minta dicium.

Jaejoong sendiri juga bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Yunho terasa begitu penting untuk dirinya. Sentuhannya, aromanya, perhatiannya, Jaejoong benar-benar merasa membutuhkan semua itu kalau tidak ia akan merasa tak enak badan dan bersedih berlebihan seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Mungkin anaknya ini memang ingin sekali bermanja pada sang ayah.

"Joongie, kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Yunho sembari menciumi wajah Jaejoong dengan gemas. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kekasih cantiknya itu tak berhenti juga bertingkah manja.

"Yunho-_ya_, aku lapar." Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Yunho, Jaejoong malah kembali merengek kepada kekasih mudanya itu.

"Kan tinggal memasak saja seperti biasa." balas Yunho dengan mudahnya.

"Aku tak mau! Aku sedang malas masak." Dan si cantik semakin merajuk.

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Belikan aku okonomiyaki, aku sedang ingin itu!"

"Makanan Jepang? Ah, aku sedang malas, Joongie." timpal Yunho sembari membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa panjang.

"Tapi aku mau, Yunho! Aku mauuu!" rengek Jaejoong kesal.

"Tapi aku sedang tidak mau makanan Jepang!" Mereka berdua berdebat layaknya bocah taman kanak-kanak.

"Tapi aku mauuuu!" jerit Jaejoong kesal.

"Joongie, aku capek! Aku tidak mau pokoknya."

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa kesalnya, padahal biasanya Jaejoong tak pernah komplain dengan sikap Yunho yang manja dan kekanakan. Tapi kali ini, dia merasa sangat terluka atas penolakan dari Yunho. Dan luka itu membuat Jaejoong begitu sedih hingga mulai menangis.

"Huhuhuhuhuhu kau menyebalkan! Huhuhuhu…" Yunho bangkit dari posisi tidurnya seketika mendengar suara kekasih cantiknya yang menangis.

"Joongie, kau menangis? Kenapa kau menangis?" Rasa panik mulai berkembang luas di dada Yunho. Jaejoongnya tak pernah menangis sekalipun, tapi kali ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya.

"A-Aku mau okonomiyaki, Yunho-_ya_. Huhuhuhu…"

"Aduuh… Kau benar-benar ingin makan itu, ya?" Jaejoong mengangguk lucu masih dengan lelehan air mata yang mengacaukan wajahnya.

"Cup, cup... Akan aku belikan ya, sayang. Berhenti menangis, oke. Tunggu, ya." Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Yunho melesat keluar apartemen untuk membeli pesanan Jaejoong meskipun sedikit ogah-ogahan. Baru kali ini ia menyaksikan kekasihnya yang cantik itu menangis, dan dadanya langsung terasa tidak nyaman. Jadi pada akhirnya, Yunho memilih untuk mengalah.

Dan Jaejoong, pria cantik ini heran dengan kelakuannya sendiri. Hanya karena sebuah keinginan sepele, ia sampai menangis tersedu-sedu seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan mainan. Demi Tuhan, Jaejoong sangat menyadari usianya tak muda lagi. Tiga puluh tahun.

Lalu dia ingat dengan sebuah nyawa lain yang bersemayam di dalam perutnya. Yang ia ingat, ini namanya fase mengidam. Semua yang ia inginkan, adalah yang anaknya inginkan. Mereka sudah tersambung.

"Bersabarlah, ayah akan mendapatkannya untukmu." ujarnya sembari mengelus perutnya lembut. Berkomunikasi pada si jabang bayi di dalam kandungannya.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>#30thJaejoongDay<p>

Happy berojol day buat emakbabang Jaejoongie yang paling gantengcantik~~~

Peterpen complex, makin tua makin imut aja yes xD

Sehat selalu, makin sukses, makin disayang bapak Yunho, makin seksi, makin bohay, makin menli/?, makin cantik, makin makin makin… /plak!/

Always keep the faith, hope to the end, forever RED!

Chapter 2 ending akan diupdate tanggal 5, sengaja untuk YunJae Day^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Spoiled Daddy**

Part 2

© Selena

**YunJae**

* * *

><p>Manik kecil yang mirip mata musang itu hanya bisa memelototi cara kekasih cantiknya yang makan dengan lahap itu. Jaejoong memasukan seluruh okonomiyaki yang Yunho belikan ke dalam mulutnya dengan tempo yang cukup cepat, seperti orang yang sudah tidak makan berhari-hari, persis layaknya <em>vacuum cleaner<em> milik ibunya yang dengan cepat menghisap semua debu dan kotoran di rumahnya. Bahkan yang lebih membuat syok, jatah yang ada di atas piringnya juga ikut dibabat habis.

Yunho terheran-heran, biasanya Jaejoong tak pernah makan banyak. Apalagi sebanyak ini. Bayangkan saja, delapan buah okonomiyaki. Apa kekasihnya yang cantik itu kerasukan setan yang rakus?

"Joongie! Kenapa punyaku juga dimakan?!" protes Yunho dengan bibir yang manyun.

"Kan aku yang minta, ini semua untukku!" balas Jaejoong dengan pipi menggembung karena terisi penuh dengan okonomiyaki.

"Joongie jangan egois begitu, dong! Aku kan juga mau!"

"Kau kan tadi bilang tidak mau makanan Jepang, Yunho!"

"Tapi aku kan lelah habis membelikannya untukmu! Aku bahkan mengantri lama! Masa aku tidak diberi upah?!"

"Tidak ada upah!"

"Joongie pelit! Pokoknya aku mau!" Yunho kukuh ingin meminta jatahnya, dia menarik piring berisi okonomiyaki milik Jaejoong ke arahnya.

"Tidak boleh! Ini punyaku!" Jaejoong kembali mengambil alih okonomiyakinya sebelum Yunho berhasil memasukannya ke dalam mulut.

"Kembalikan! Bagi aku sedikit!"

"Tidak!" Mereka berdua pun memulai permainan tarik-menarik piring yang berisi satu buah okonomiyaki yang tersisa itu.

"Aku mau!"

"Tidak!"

"Joongie!"

"_Nooo_!"

PRANG!

Dan okonomiyaki yang mereka perebutkan itupun berakhir sia-sia di atas lantai, bersama dengan pecahan piring yang menjadi alasnya itu. Yunho juga Jaejoong sama-sama terkesiap. Tapi Jaejoong merasakan lonjakan emosi yang luar biasa di dadanya. Mata besarnya yang mulai berair memandang sebal kepada Yunho yang hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan polos.

"Huweee… Huhuhuhuhu kau jahat! Huhuhuhu…" Tiba-tiba Jaejoong menangis tersedu-sedu dengan wajah belepotan okonomiyaki. Tidak hanya terkejut yang Yunho rasakan saat ini, rassa geli ingin tertawa juga menjuntai di ujung lidahnya. Jaejoong malah terlihat menggemaskan menangis dengan wajah belepotan begitu.

"Joongie, maafkan aku." Yunho bergumam pelan sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sendiri. Sejak tadi Jaejoong membuatnya kebingungan dengan sikapnya yang berubah drastis dari sebelumnya.

"Huhuhuhuhu…" Rasa bersalah menggelayuti hati Yunho. Dia menyesal karena tidak membiarkan Jaejoong menikmati saja semua okonomiyaki yang ada. Tapi bukan salahnya juga, Jaejoong tak pernah mempermasalahkan keegoisannya dulu. Tapi sekarang, Jaejoong menangis keras karena sikap tak mau mengalahnya.

"Joongie , berhenti menangis dong~ Nanti aku menangis juga, nih!" Jaejoong malah mengeraskan tangisannya mendengar ancaman Yunho yang tidak mutu. Dipukulnya dada Yunho dengan kencang karena rasa sebal yang menggunung.

"Dasar Yunho idiot! _Stupid_! Otak udang!" umpatnya pada Yunho.

"Joongie! Jangan berkata begitu, dong! Ibuku saja tidak pernah bilang aku bodoh!"

"Huweeee _stupid_! Huhuhuhu…" Yunho semakin terkejut ketika intensitas tangisan Jaejoong semakin keras. Dan lelaki tampan, gagah, namun kekanakan ini semakin panik. Mungkin jurus terakhir yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membujuk Jaejoong ketika marah akan berhasil juga kali ini.

**Cup~**

Yunho menarik leher Jaejoong mendekat padanya, lalu mencium bibir mungil yang penuh remah-remah okonomiyaki itu dengan dalam. Ia mencium Jaejoong dengan segala teknik yang ia kuasai. _Well_~ Meskipun manja dan kekanakan, Yunho adalah seorang _best kisser_! Walaupun kepribadiannya nyaris tak lebih dari seorang bocah, untuk urusan kama sutra, dia belajar sangat cepat bersama Jaejoong. Inilah kenapa Jaejoong sangat betah berlama-lama dengannya.

Sekali lagi.

Sungguh ironis.

Jaejoong tak berdaya dibuatnya. Seluruh fungsi tubuhnya melemah ketika Yunho sangat ahli memainkan lidah hangatnya untuk mengaduk-aduk Jaejoong. Semua rasa sebal yang ada, pergi entah kemana. Dan ketika Yunho melepas tautan bibir mereka, Jaejoong menginginkannya lagi.

"Maafkan aku, ya." Jaejoong merutuk keras, menyumpah dan memaki di dalam hati. Setelah menciumnya dengan dahsyat, Yunho berbisik dengan suara rendah yang sangat seksi tepat di hadapan wajahnya. Juga mimik wajah yang sangat mendukung, serius dan jantan. Jaejoong bertekuk lutut di bawah kakinya tiap kali ini terjadi, hilang sudah keidiotan lelaki berumur dua puluh tahun di hadapannya itu.

Hanya mengangguk pelan kapada Yunho, selanjutnya ia memalingkan wajah demi menutupi pipinya yang memerah parah. Jantungnya berdebar keras dan perutnya langsung terasa bergejolak.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur. Besok kau harus bekerja, dan aku harus kuliah."

"Kau akan menginap, kan?" tanya Jaejoong penuh harap kepada Yunho. Entah kenapa malam ini Jaejoong ingin tidur dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Iya, Jaejoongie." Cengiran lucu menghiasi wajah cantik lelaki berumur tiga puluh tahun itu.

Yunho mencium pipi bulat Jaejoong lalu menggigitnya dengan gemas. Betanya-tanya kenapa ada manusia seimut dan semenggemaskan ini meski sudah menginjak kepala tiga.

"Sebelum tidur, lebih baik kau cuci muka dulu." ujar Yunho sambil menunjuk wajah Jaejoong yang belepotan.

"Ayo, kita cuci muka dan sikat gigi bersama." ajak Jaejoong sembari merentangkan tangannya meminta di gendong ke kamar mandi. Yunho mengerutkan alisnya, lagi-lagi hal tidak biasa terjadi pada Jaejoong. Yunho ingat betul Jaejoong adalah seorang lelaki yang agresif, tanpa babibu dia akan langsung meloncat ke tubuh Yunho dan langsung melekat seperti koala. Tapi kali ini, dia memintanya dulu dengan nada manja. Aneh, pikir Yunho.

.

.

Si cantik itu tidur terlebih dahulu setelah kelelahan "bermain-main" bersama Yunho. Tadi lelaki cantik itu lagi-lagi menjadikan Yunho tawanannya. Dengan pakaian yang masih sama-sama melekat, mereka memulai aksi saling menghabisi bibir satu sama lain, kemudian menggerayangi tubuh satu sama lain, hingga saling menyentuhkan keintiman mereka satu sama lain. Biasanya hal itu akan berlanjut hingga bermain ke bagian "inti", tapi tiba-tiba saja Yunho mendapati Jaejoong sudah tertidur pulas. Jadi akhirnya, Yunho terpaksa bermain sendiri. Menuntaskan hasratnya sembari membawa foto telanjang Jaejoong ke kamar mandi.

Percayalah, tanpa foto telanjang Jaejoong, sebuah khayalan kotor tak bisa mampir di otak Yunho. Tidak tahu juga kenapa begitu, yang pasti foto itu akan Yunho bawa kemanapun. Tersimpan rapi dibuku jurnal pribadinya. Jaejoong sendiri yang memberikannya kepada Yunho setelah Yunho bercerita padanya sembari merengek bahwa kekasih mudanya itu merasa kesakitan selama prosesi _sex on the phone_ bersamanya, orgasme kering memang terasa sangat menyiksa. Yunho tak bisa membayangkan tubuh seksi Jaejoong, sedang "adik kecilnya" di bawah sana bereaksi karena mendengar serentetan desahan dan _dirty talks_ dari Jaejoong.

Kini, Yunho beringsut mendekati Jaejoong dan memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Tadinya tangannya ingin menguasai pinggang ramping sang kekasih, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Yunho mencoba meraba-raba perut Jaejoong, lalu menemukan gundukan di sana. Gundukan yang cukup besar. Lalu dia buka kaus Jaejoong hingga ke dada, dan memelototi perut Jaejoong yang menggembung sedikit itu.

"Kenapa dengan perut Joongie?"

Tanpa tujuan yang jelas, Yunho mendekatkan telinganya ke perut Jaejoong perlahan-lahan. Kemudian dia dengarkan dengan seksama suara asing dari perut Jaejoong itu.

**Deg deg deg deg deg**

Yunho menutup mulut sesegera mungkin sebelum ia membangunkan Jaejoong dengan suara jeritannya. Yunho sangat terkejut mendapati sebuah detak jantung lain di perut kekasihnya itu. Panik mulai menyerang hingga Yunho tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Yang ada di kepala Yunho saat ini hanyalah kekasihnya sedang terkena penyakit ganas. Entah apalah itu, yang pasti Yunho merasa sangat takut hingga ingin menangis.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Nyonya Jung dan tuan Jung menunggu di ruang tamu bersama Yunho. Raut cemas begitu kental menghiasi wajah tampan si Jung muda itu hingga membuat Nyonya Jung tidak tega lalu beringsut membawa sang putra ke dalam rengkuhannya.

Yah, tadi Yunho malah menelepon kedua orang tuanya dengan sangat panik sembari terus meracau jika Jaejoongie-nya sakit parah dan sebentar lagi akan mati. Tuan dan nyonya Jung datang ke apartemen Jaejoong dengan tergopoh-gopoh setelah Yunho mengirimkan alamatnya lewat pesan singkat. Mereka bahkan tak sempat mengganti atribut tidur mereka –piyama, sandal tidur, dan rol rambut nyonya Jung tak sempat mereka lepaskan. Dan seletah itu, tuan Jung memanggil dokter keluarga Jung –dokter Kang untuk memeriksa Jaejoong.

Krieeet…

"Bagaimana keadaan Joongie?" Sang dokter langsung dihujani tiga pasang tatapan penasaran oleh keluarga Jung.

"Hmm… Ini kasus langka, aku bahkan hampir tidak mempercayainya."

"Joongie terserang penyakit langka?! Dia akan meninggal?! Tidaaaaak!" Yunho mulai heboh sendiri.

"Maaf, tuan muda. Tapi bukan itu maksudku." ralat sang dokter.

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi dengan Kim Jaejoong-_ssi_?" Kali ini nyonya Jung menjadi lebih penasaran dari sebelumnya.

"Jaejoong-_ssi _positif mengandung empat bulan. Selamat!"

"HAMIL?!" Dan nyonya Jung langsung pingsan setelah dia menjeritkan kata hamil dengan mimik wajah yang luar biasa terkejut. Sayang sekali tiga lelaki yang ada di sana tak sempat menangkapnya, jadi tubuh wanita itu jatuh begitu saja di atas lantai.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Mata bulat dan indah itu berkelip-kelip pelan sambil meremas-remas jemarinya hingga memerah. Kegelisahan di dadanya menjadi-jadi ketika dua manusia paruh baya berbeda kelamin itu memandanginya dengan seksama lalu malah mengulas senyuman manis. Jaejoong tidak mengerti dengan tindakan yang akan diambil keluarga Jung setelah mengetahui kehamilannya itu.

"Nah, Jaejoongie. Mulai saat ini kau akan tinggal bersama kami di kediaman keluarga Jung." ujar nyonya Jung dengan senyuman yang cerah. Tapi lingkaran hitam kentara sekali menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik. Jaejoong tidak tahu bahwa selepas sadar dari pingsan, nyonya Jung tidak bisa tidur sama sekali hingga pagi memikirkan nasib beruang kecilnya yang ternyata sudah memiliki calon bayi beruang. Perempuan ini hanya terlalu terkejut, tapi sebenarnya ia sangat senang mendapatkan seorang makhluk kecil yang kelak akan menjadi miniatur Yunho kesayangannya itu.

"Tapi aku masih bisa mengurus diri sendiri, bibi."

"Na'ah! Ini demi keselamatan dirimu sendiri dan bayi beruang kami, sayangku." Jaejoong sedikit merasa aneh ketika ibu Yunho menyebut anaknya sebagai bayi beruang.

"Dan jangan terlalu formal dengan kami, Jae. Kita akan menjadi satu keluarga." Akhirnya pria paruh baya yang berwibawa itu, ayah Yunho –mendapatkan gilirannya untuk mengeluarkan suara setelah nyonya Jung yang sedari tadi mendominasi pembicaraan mereka bertiga. Sebenarnya berempat, tapi Yunho tampak sibuk dengan es krim stroberinya dan terlihat enggan untuk berbicara apapun. Dasar bocah idiot! (maap saya jadi emosi -_-)

"Panggil kami seperti Yunho memanggil kami, ayah dan ibu." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pasrah menerima takdirnya.

Ia akan dinikahkan dengan Yunho dua minggu kedepan, dan dia tak bisa menolaknya. Tiap kali berusaha menjauh dari Yunho, tubuhnya menjadi lemas dan seringkali sakit. Perutnya juga terus bergejolak dan sangat mengganggu aktivitas kerjanya. Si kecil akan terus menyiksanya setiap hari. Anaknya benar-benar rewel, tahu saja kalau dia memiliki tujuan untuk berpisah dengan sang ayah. Tapi ketika bersama Yunho, anaknya menjadi sangat tenang. Jadi tak ada salahnya jika ia menuruti permintaan sang anak untuk bersatu dengan Yunho, dan mengesampingkan egonya sendiri. Setidaknya, saat ini, semua yang dilakukan Jaejoong semata-mata untuk si jabang bayi yang sedang dikandungnya itu.

"Joongie, mau es krim?" Akhirnya si calon ayah itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari es krim berwarna merah muda di dalam genggamannya itu, walau tidak sepenuhnya sih. Senyuman manis terpampang jelas di wajahnya tampannya.

"Mm… Aku mau rasa coklat, boleh?"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Akan aku ambilkan, ya." Sebelum beranjak dari hadapan Jaejoong, Yunho menyempatkan untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir Jaejoong. Pria berwajah cantik itu berharap dalam hatinya, andai Yunho hanya memiliki sikap penyayang ini tanpa sifat kekanakannya, Jaejoong akan memasrahkan dirinya dengan tangan terbuka untuk Yunho.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

**Dua tahun kemudian,**

Jaejoong menggerutu di tiap langkahnya menuju ruang kantornya. Mengumpat sepanjang jalan tentang kecerobohannya bangun kesiangan yang membuat dirinya terlambat bekerja dan terlambat menghadiri rapat penting hari ini.

Maklum saja, kemarin Yunho memutuskan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Changmin yang pertama. Yah, meskipun putra mereka itu sudah berusia satu tahun lebih enam bulan, Yunho tetap ingin membuatkan pesta untuk beruang kecilnya itu.

Tapi Yunho sama sekali tidak membantu dan tidak bisa diandalkan. Dia malah sibuk bercengkrama bersama teman-teman kantornya, sedang Jaejoong pusing mengurusi segala keperluan pesta. Jaejoong sangat kelelahan ketika pesta berakhir, tapi malam harinya Changmin mendadak rewel dan tidak mau tidur juga. Ia memang bergantian menjaga Changmin bersama Yunho, tapi entah apa yang dilakukan pria dua puluh dua tahun itu tadi siang hingga ia tumbang dengan sangat dalam (tertidur lelap), membiarkan Changmin menangis sambil memerhatikannya yang sedang mendengkur puas. Pada akhirnya, Jaejoong juga yang berakhir kerepotan.

Pagi harinya, semua bangun terlambat. Meskipun tak sempat membuat sarapan yang layak untuk dirinya dan Yunho, Jaejoong harus tetap membuat sarapan untuk Changmin dan menyuapi putra mereka itu. Belum lagi sikap manja Yunho yang tidak hilang juga, pria itu meminta banyak hal padanya. Menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi, baju untuk ke kantor, memakaikan dasi, menyiapkan berkas kerja, dan lain-lain. Seperti seorang anak yang baru mau masuk sekolah dasar.

Begitu selesai meminum susu dan memakan roti selainya, Yunho berangkat terlebih dahulu. Membiarkan Jaejoong mengantar Changmin ke tempat penitipan anak, yang padahal ia sudah cukup terlambat untuk berangkat ke kantor.

Rapat besarnya nyaris gagal total, tapi semua bisa dipegangnya dengan baik, Jaejoong mensyukuri hal itu. Namun dia tidak luput dari amukan sang atasan. Pemimpin perusahaan yang ia naungi itu marah besar karena keterlambatannya yang membuat petinggi perusahaan lain berniat untuk membatalkan kerja sama mereka, tapi untung Jaejoong pandai bersilat lidah dan beretorika hingga mereka mengubah pikiran mereka dan mau menjalin kerja sama bisnis.

Suasana hati Jaejoong terasa carut marut, hancur lebur dan berantakan. Ingin sekali Jaejoong terjun bebas dari gedung ini, mati meninggalkan segalanya. Sudah dua tahun usia pernikahannya dengan Yunho, tapi Yunho selalu membuatnya kacau. Dalam hati selalu membenarkan bahwa komitmen yang tidak betul-betul berlandaskan cinta akan jadi seperti dirinya dan Yunho.

Menyiksa.

Yunho tidak juga berubah. Sifat buruknya masih sama. Dia belum mengerti bahwa dia sudah menjadi ayah saat ini. Dia tak juga sadar bahwa dia memiliki tanggung jawab besar sebagai kepala keluarga. Dia masih sangat sering menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya di luar, ini dan itu tidak bisa dipegangnya dengan baik. Laki-laki tampan yang Jaejoong puja-puja karismanya itu telah mengacaukan hidupnya.

Katakanlah Jaejoong lelaki jahat karena meskipun sudah sah menyandang gelar seorang Jung, dia masih memberi lampu hijau pada lelaki lain yang mendekatinya. Semua itu semata-mata karena dia sangat lelah dalam menghadapi Yunho, dia ingin mencari pengganti Yunho sesegera mungkin. Tapi sampai detik ini, tak ada seorang pun yang pantas menggantikan posisi Yunho. Jaejoong tak bisa menemukan satu lelakipun yang dapat mengambil alih tempat Yunho.

Karena Jaejoong akui. Meskipun dia kesal setengah mati kepada Yunho, hanya dengan melihat senyuman pria itu, amarah Jaejoong langsung mereda. Hanya ketika pria bermata musang itu mencium bibirnya, Jaejoong akan merasa kuat untuk menjalani semuanya. Yunho bagaikan sebuah wabah penyakit, sekaligus obat yang ampuh untuk Jaejoong.

"Aku merasa sangat berantakan, tapi tidak ingin bercerai dengannya. Kenapa aku ini?" Jaejoong memilin-milin cincin pernikahannya dengan pandangan sendu.

Sayang sekali Jaejoong masih terjebak dalam pemikirannya yang terdahulu (menikah dengan Yunho karena terpaksa), dia jadi tidak menyadari bahwa sensasi gila yang dirasakannya saat ini adalah sebuah rasa cinta.

Cinta untuk suaminya yang manja itu.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Saat-saat memusingkan Jaejoong kembali berlanjut ketika dia baru saja sampai di rumah. Tangisan Changmin menggema di seluruh sudut ruangan. Jaejoong memaklumi anaknya yang terus tersedu seperti itu. Semua ini karena sang ayah yang idiot. Hari ini adalah giliran Yunho yang menjemput Jung Changmin di tempat penitipan anak karena Jaejoong masih memiliki pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikan, tapi Yunho lupa menjemput anaknya karena diajak berkaraoke oleh teman-temannya. Untung saja Yunho tahu diri, begitu Jaejoong meneleponnya sambil marah-marah, ia langsung melesat membawa pulang putranya.

"Ah~ Lihat itu, Min sayang. Bubu sudah pulang, sudah ya menangisnya." Sebenarnya Jaejoong kasian melihat Yunho begitu kualahan menangani anak mereka yang sudah begitu aktif di umur segini. Changmin meronta-ronta heboh dalam gendongan Yunho masih dengan menangis keras. Bubu? Changmin memang memanggil Jaejoong seperti itu karena mengikuti ayahnya yang kadang memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan Boo.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Jaejoong mengambil alih Changmin ke dalam gendongannya dan menepuk-tepuk tubuh Changmin dengan lembut. Tapi mungkin Changmin sudah terlanjur merasa sangat kesal karena dijemput terlambat di tempat penitipannya yang sudah sepi, ditambah suara guntur yang terus menyambar yang membuatnya ketakutan, tangisannya tak mau reda juga.

"Boo, nanti bantu aku membuat proporsal, ya?" Empat siku-siku samar menghiasi pelipis Jaejoong mendengar Yunho kembali akan membuatnya repot. Belum lagi urusan Changmin yang belum mau berhenti menangis.

"Tidak bisakah kau membuatnya sendiri?"

"Tapi aku ingin kau membantuku." Yunho memang kepala batu. Tak diragukan lagi, selalu saja membuat Jaejoong kesal.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang repot, Yun? Changmin sedang rewel."

"Aku kan mintanya nanti. Bukan sekarang."

"Kau pikir aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan sendiri?!" Jaejoong menjadi semakin tidak tahan untuk tidak menimpali Yunho.

"Lihat, sekarang! Sudah kubilang lebih baik kau berhenti bekerja! Aku sanggup menafkahimu, Jaejoongie!"

"Kenapa kau malah menyuruhku berhenti bekerja?! Aku bahkan sudah bekerja jauh sebelum kita menikah! Kau tidak berhak memaksaku!"

"Aku tidak memaksa! Tapi lihat sekarang? Semua jadi berantakan dan-"

"Hentikan! Kau membuat Changmin semakin menangis keras! Gara-gara kau juga Changmin rewel begini!"

"Kenapa kau memotong ucapanku?!"

"CUKUP, YUNHO! URUS SEMUANYA SENDIRI! AKU LELAH!" Jaejoong langsung lepas tangan dan menyerahkan Changmin pada Yunho. Setelah itu dia masuk ke dalam kamar dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

Yunho terkejut atas perlakuan Jaejoong barusan. Ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong terlihat begitu murka kepadanya. Bahkan istrinya itu melimpahkan Changmin begitu saja kepadanya tanpa ada rasa kasihan melihat sang putra masih juga tidak berhenti menangis.

Yunho, _just grow up_! Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini kepada Jaejoong?

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Beberapa hari ini Jaejoong merasa gelisah mendapati suaminya, Yunho, bersikap lain terhadapnya. Laki-laki itu menjadi begitu tenang dan tidak banyak bicara. Belum lagi, sikap hangatnya seolah berkurang dan ciumannya tidak lagi terasa nyaman.

Juga hal ganjil lainnya. Pria muda itu tiba-tiba selalu bangun lebih awal dan tidak pernah merepotkannya dalam urusan siap-menyiapkan peralatan kantor. Dia juga akan menjaga Changmin dengan baik ketika Jaejoong masih sibuk memasak sarapan.

Pernah sekali, Jaejoong berniat untuk membantu Yunho untuk memakaikan dasi. Tapi lelaki itu menolaknya mentah-mentah dengan garis wajahnya yang datar dan mengatakan bahwa ia bisa melakukannya sendiri. Seharusnya Jaejoong merasa senang, banyak beban yang selama ini ditanggungnya menjadi berkurang drastis. Yunho juga menjadi suami yang siap siaga dan tidak menye-menye. Tapi Jaejoong merasa kurang, tidak puas, sakit hati karena perubahan Yunho ini.

Dan yang semakin membuat perasaannya porak poranda, ketika ia tidak sengaja memergoki Yunho tengah bertelepon akrab dengan seorang gadis. Jaejoong tidak tahu siapa gadis itu. Tapi Jaejoong berniat akan menyelidikinya. Siang ini Jaejoong mendengar jika mereka, Yunho dan gadis misterius itu akan kopi darat di kafe dekat kantor Yunho.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Mata besarnya tak luput memerhatikan seorang wanita yang bercengkrama akrab dengan Yunho di kafe seberang jalan tempatnya berdiri. Jaejoong mengamati lamat-lamat gerak-gerik suaminya yang nampak begitu serius berbincang dengan si wanita cantik itu, tapi si wanita malah tertawa menanggapi obrolan Yunho. Mereka nampak sangat dekat, seperti sudah kenal lama.

Detakan jantungnya seperti baru saja terhenti sepersekian detik ketika melihat Yunho tiba-tiba menggenggam erat tangan wanita cantik itu di atas meja. Hatinya sontak merasa gelisah di saat pikiran-pikiran buruk lainnya mulai menghinggap di kepalanya. Terlebih mendapati sang wanita membelai pipi Yunho dengan lembut lalu mencubitnya gemas, Jaejoong menangkap semua itu sebagai sebuah kemesraan yang diumbar oleh sepasang kekasih. Tapi Yunho adalah suaminya, suaminya yang bercengkrama dengan wanita lain, mengingat status itu saja membuat perasaan Jaejoong berantakan.

Si lelaki cantik menyudahi pengintaiannya, dia merasa kecurigaannya sudah terbukti. Suasana hatinya sangat kacau sampai orang awam saja bisa mengetahuinya. Bagaimana tidak? Manik indahnya itu sudah basah dengan air mata. Ekspresi terluka juga begitu kental bergelayut di wajah menawannya.

Kenapa kau bisa merasa terluka jika kau tidak mencintai Yunho, Jaejoongie?

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Minggu pagi yang cerah datang menyapa, tapi Jaejoong nampak tak bersemangat untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya. Suara tangisan Changmin pun tidak terdengar olehnya, berpikir bahwa putranya masih tertidur sangat lelap hingga dia tak perlu repot-repot bangun pagi ketika suasana hatinya yang sedang buruk ini.

"Pagi, sayang. Ayo bangun~~" Suara Yunho langsung menghancurkan ketenangan Jaejoong. Suami mudanya itu menindih tubuh mungilnya yang masih terbungkus selimut.

"_Come come_, Boojaejoongie. _Wakey wakey_!" Jaejoong tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Yunho kembali bersikap manis padanya.

"Baiklah, ternyata kau memang tak mau bangun."

Jaejoong kira Yunho sudah menyerah dan akan meninggalkan dirinya, tapi lelaki bermata musang itu malah mengangkat tubuhnya. Menggendongnya dengan gaya pengantin baru menuju kamar mandi, lalu mendudukannya di _wash table_.

"Ini akhir pekan yang cerah, bukan?" ujar Yunho sembari membasuh wajah Jaejoong dengan lembut, kemudian beralih meraih sikat gigi Jaejoong dan mengoleskan odol di sana selepas mengeringkan wajah Jaejoong.

"Buka mulutmu, sayang." Jaejoong hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Ia merasa bingung dengan sikap Yunho yang seolah sedang memanjakannya itu. Jaejoong merasa sudah terlalu tua untuk dibantu menyikat gigi.

"Ayo, sayang. Kau harus sikat gigi sebelum sarapan, kau tidak mau menelan plak gigimu, kan? Itu jorok." Tapi akhirnya Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho menyikat giginya.

Begitu Jaejoong sudah terlihat lebih segar, Yunho kembali menggendong Jaejoong menuju ke ruang makan. Mendudukan di salah satu kursi di sana. Jaejoong sangat terkesan melihat beberapa makanan sudah tersaji di atas meja. Semua terlihat menggiurkan hingga membuat mata Jaejoong bersinar-sinar tanpa sadar. Lalu ia menatap Yunho lekat seolah bertanya 'apakah Yunho yang memasak semua ini?'

"Oh, tidak. Aku memesannya dari restoran. Kau tahu pasti aku bisa saja meledakan dapur kesayanganmu ini kalau aku berani menyentuh peralatan masak." terang Yunho sembari menuangkan susu segar ke dalam gelas Jaejoong.

"Yun, apa maksudnya semua ini? Dan… Dimana Changmin?" Akhirnya Jaejoong mengeluarkan suaranya setelah sejak tadi memutuskan untuk diam dan hanya mengamati setiap hal yang sedang dilakukan sang suami.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, Yunho beringsut ke belakang tubuh Jaejoong. Memegang bahu lebar istrinya dan memberikan pijatan-pijatan menenangkan di sana. Benar saja, otot tubuh Jaejoong yang seringkali tegang menjadi rileks perlahan-lahan.

"Kemarin aku membawa Changmin ke rumah ayah dan ibu. Hari ini adalah hari liburmu, aku ingin kau menikmatinya dengan maksimal." Kemudian Yunho mencium lembut puncak kepala Jaejoong dan memeluk pria cantik itu dengan hangat.

"Dengar, sayangku. Boojaejoongie, aku minta maaf jika tak bisa menjadi pendamping yang kau dambakan. Bodohnya aku karena baru menyadari bahwa aku yang sebagai seorang suami tapi justru tak pernah bisa kau andalkan. Aku minta maaf. Aku akan berusaha menghapus segala sifat burukku. Terima kasih atas kesabaranmu selama ini, ya." Setiap kata yang mengalir lancar dari bibir Yunho membuat Jaejoong tersentuh. Tubuh kecilnya mulai gemetar menahan gejolak berbagai macam perasaan yang bercampur aduk di dadanya. Ia memang merasa senang dan lega mendapati Yunho sudah menyadari kesalahannya. Tapi tiap kali mengingat wanita yang bersama Yunho kemarin, rasa marah, kecewa, dan sedih juga tak mau ketinggalan untuk ikut hadir.

"Lalu siapa wanita yang kemarin kau temui di kafe?!" Jaejoong tak kuasa lagi untuk menahan kecurigaannya. Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Eh? Darimana kau tahu kemarin aku bertemu dengan Jihyun _noona _kemarin?"

"Aku tidak tanya namanya!"

"Joongie, kau lupa dengannya? Dia itu Jun Jihyun _noona_, kakak sepupuku yang paling dekat denganku. Kita pernah bertemu dengannya saat pesta ulang tahun perusahaanmu."

"Umh?"

"Masa kau lupa dengan istri atasanmu sendiri?" Jaejoong menemukan dirinya yang sudah terlanjur jatuh ke dalam lubang kebodohan. Sontak ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri di dalam hati karena sudah melupakan sebuah fakta bahwa wanita itu adalah Jun Jihyun, kakak sepupu Yunho yang juga istri dari atasannya. Kemarin ia sudah diperbudak oleh rasa takut berlebihan hingga ia hanya melihat Yunho sedang selingkuh dengan wanita lain, tanpa memerhatikan dengan jelas siapa wanita itu sebenarnya.

"Beberapa hari ini aku sempat menjaga jarak padamu, aku mencoba menjadi sempurna agar tidak menyusahkanmu. Tapi kau tetap terlihat tidak bahagia. Aku menjadi bingung harus melakukan apalagi. Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menghubungi Jihyun _noona_ dan menceritakan segala masalah kita. Dia memberiku nasehat yang sangat bermanfaat, berkat dirinyalah aku menjadi tahu langkah seperti apa yang harus ku ambil untuk memperbaiki semua yang salah." terang Yunho panjang lebar kepada Jaejoong sembari mengganti posisinya menjadi bersimpuh di hadapan istrinya itu.

Yunho menatap wajah sang istri yang kembali menyibukan dirinya dalam keheningan, matanya menata lurus kepada mata kecil Yunho tapi tak bermakna apa-apa. Kosong. Namun tak lama kemudian nampak berkaca-kaca, air matanya terlihat seolah siap untuk menetes.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Joongie? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah lagi?" Kekhawatiran melekat kental dalam ekspresi wajah Yunho.

Jaejoong membawa tubuh Yunho ke dalam pelukannya yang erat. Jung muda itu menjadi terkejut ketika Jaejoong tiba-tiba merengkuhnya kencang dan melesakan wajah cantiknya di perpotongan lehernya. Yunho mengelus pelan punggung bidang istrinya itu.

"Terima kasih atas kemauanmu untuk berubah, Yunho-_ya_. Aku merasa sangat senang."

"Sudah seharusnya, Jaejoongie." Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya lalu mencium bibir Yunho dengan lembut.

"Nah, sekarang apa yang mau kau lakukan? Aku akan menjadikanmu Ratu–eh maksudku Raja hari ini." tawar Yunho sambil mengelus-elus kedua tangan Jaejoong yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Em… A-Aku ingin bermesraan denganmu. Sudah lama kita tidak… Ya kau tahulah!" ujar Jaejoong dengan wajah memerah parah.

"Maksudmu adik baru untuk Changmin?" Jaejoong mengangguk malu-malu menanggapi pertanyaan Yunho.

"Siapa takut!" Jaejoong nampak tertawa riang ketika Yunho kembali mengangkat tubuhnya ala pengantin dan kembali membawanya ke kamar. Memang sudah cukup lama mereka tidak melakukan hubungan suami-istri karena kesibukan, bekerja maupun mengurus Changmin. Jaejoong merasa sangat frustasi sampai diam-diam menonton video porno di kantor. _Poor_ Jaejoongie~

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Jaejoong bangkit dari tidurnya dengan terburu-buru. Merasa bahwa dirinya bangun kesiangan dan akan terlambat pergi ke kantor. Sesi bercinta kemarin memakan banyak waktu dan tenaganya, belum lagi tubuhnya yang biasa bekerja keras justru dimanjakan Yunho seharian penuh hingga membuat Jaejoong terlalu rileks dan tidur sangat nyenyak.

Ia mencuci wajahnya dan menggosok giginya dengan kecepatan kilat, lalu menyiapkan pakaian kantor Yunho dan melesat menuju kamar Changmin untuk menyiapkan keperluan Changmin yang harus dibawa sebelum ke penitipan anak.

Tapi ketika melewati dapur, sebuah pemandangan menyenangkan menyapanya. Di sana nampaklah Yunho yang sedang menyuapi Changmin sembari memakan sarapannya. Juga sepiring nasi goreng lain yang sudah tersaji di sisi lain meja makan.

Suami dan putranya itu juga sudah nampak rapi dan siap untuk berangkat beraktivitas. Jaejoong tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya dalam waktu yang secepat ini. Ternyata Yunho bersungguh-sungguh.

"Jaejoongie, duduklah sini. Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan, ah sebenarnya aku membelinya hehehe."

Jaejoong tak pernah tahu dia akan merasa sebahagia ini berada dalam sebuah pernikahan yang selalu dianggapnya bodoh. Berkat Yunho yang tak mau menyerah untuk mencintainya, dia jadi bisa merasakan betapa indahnya memiliki keluarga sendiri. Dan mulai saat ini, Jaejoong tidak akan meragu lagi untuk mengakui cintanya kepada Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

END YA :D

* * *

><p>HAPPY YUNJAE DAY~~~~~~<p>

Besok umur Yunho 30! YJS pasti tahulah apa maksudnya hehehe /ngarep/ /delusi itu indah/

Maaf atas failed ending yang kubuat ini. Aku bikinnya cuma sehari! Ga sempet ngedit. Karena beberapa hari kemarin aku sakit dang a mood buat mikir atau ngetik :'D

Maaf kalo ada banyak typo dan isinya ngayal banget hehehe :p

THANKS yang banyak buat yang mau baca yes^^

SEE YOU AGAIN^^


End file.
